


New Protocol

by mydeira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds a unique means of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the buffyverse1000 on LiveJournal.

Adam watched the girl fight before him.  Identical to the one who brought him down.

 

 “Ashes to ashes,” she quipped, staking the final vampire.  “And dust to dust.”

 

 _Nearly_ identical.  The other was a bit more inventive.  The other required oxygen to sustain its life force.

 

“You are not the Slayer,” he concluded.

 

The not-Slayer beamed brightly as she walked to him.  “Yes I am.  Buffy Summers.  The one girl in all the world chosen to...”

 

The other was also not as cheerful.

 

“You are a machine,” Adam stated firmly, cutting short her pre-recorded chatter.

 

“I am Buffy Summers,” she repeated, voice the same modulation as before.  Fascinating.  If one didn’t know better...

 

“Who is your creator?”

 

“Creator?” the not-Slayer blinked, affecting a puzzled expression.

 

Adam sent an electric current at the machine, freezing it in stasis.  Reaching out, he opened the stomach of the unit and quickly re-routed its wiring.  An instant later the not-Slayer was back online.

 

“Willow is my best friend.  Only she can program me.”  The tone remained perky but the face did not move in expression.

 

Willow... She assisted the Slayer.  He did not recall her having such capabilities.

 

“She made you?”

 

“No, of course not.  Don’t be a dummy head.  I was made to please Spike.”

 

Adam did not hold with the emotions of lesser beings, but for that particular vampire he would make an exception.  Against his better judgment he had trusted that creature.  Adam had only two regrets.  One was not destroying the vampire when he had the chance.

 

The second was allowing himself to be defeated by a mere human and a female at that.

 

He reached inside the machine again.

 

“Hey, mister, you better get those hands out of there or el—” the mouth and eyes of the machine closed.

 

It took Adam but a matter of seconds to formulate the appropriate protocol.

 

“Who are you?” he asked finally, closing the stomach door.

 

Eyes opened and held his evenly.  “Buffy Summers.”

 

“What is your purpose?”

 

“To destroy from the inside those who destroyed my master.”

 

Master.  A bit archaic, but the sentiment was appropriate.

 

“You may go.”

 

Adam allowed himself a smile.  Never trust an organic being when a machine would always obey you.

 

 

 

 


End file.
